The Seigaku Regulars Are Real!
by Serthia
Summary: After the Talent Show has finished, the Seigaku Regulars appear infront of me and all of my friends! What happens when they stay?


We were at the talent show singing 'Keep on Dreaming.' When we all finished, the audience went off like an alarm. You couldnt hear anything but clapping! Then in the back, we could see people who were standing there clapping really soft. As if they didn't want anyone to know that they were there. Then, I realized who they were.

Im rushing into this too fast. You probably wonder who 'we' are. My name is Jessica but I am usually called Serthia by my friends. I love anime and manga! My ten other friends, Alex, Andrew, Austin, Kyle, Smith, Wendi, Shayne, Megan, Molly, and Kei were singing 'Keep on Dreaming' also. You'll learn more about them later. Now, you're probably wondering why were even singing that song. So, I will rewind it to two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago~

"Serthia-sama!!" Alex shouted while running up to me in the hallways of Amelia Jr. High. "What is it now, Alex?" I said not really caring. "You should care more! We have to decied what we are doing for the talent show in two weeks!" Alex said. "I dont know..Im going to be late for my bus. I have to go. I'll call you later!" I shouted while running away. Later that night, I figured out one of the best things to do for the talent show. I was laying down on my bed, more like couch actually. I was looking up at the ceiling thinking about the anime Prince of Tennis and listening to my mp3 player. I was listening to a song called 'Keep on Dreaming.' When the song was over, it hit me. "I got it!!!" I shouted loudly. That right there made my dog, Camie, jump about a foot in the air. I ran to my cell phone and dialed Alex's number. "Die here right now residence. Alex speaking" Alex said as she picked up. "Alex! I told you to cut that out! I got the perfect thing for the talent show! Meet me at my house tomorrow morning! Bring printer paper!" I shouted over the phone then hung up.

The next day, I paced back and forth in the living room of my house. I had been up half the night! I could not get to sleep at all. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I rushed to the door. I opened the door, pulled Alex inside and took the printer paper from her. "We are going to do Keep on Dreaming for the talent show! We need nine other people though. So we are going to create flyers! We are also going to cosplay the Seigaku Regulars while singing it!" I said fast as I put the papers in the printer and got on the computer. I began to type rapidly as she stared at me. "Who is going to do this with us?" She asked me.

Thirty minutes later, we were done with about one thousand to two thousand copies of the flyer.

That day, Alex and I posted every single one of those flyers. The next day, we sat in my garage waiting for people to come try-out for the song. I was mainly looking at how their hair looked and if they had a good voice. After a few hours, we were congragulating the passing people. They went to our school and were in our grade. I wasn't so sure that I was going to let four of them pass but, we needed nine people and it was the end of the day! A week went by and a lot of stuff happened that last week. Rehearsals and cosplaying were the main two. Luckily, I had all of the Seigaku Regulars cosplaying outfits and they all fit. Andrew was going to cosplay Eiji Kikumaru. Wendi was going to cosplay as Ryoma Echizen. Smith was going to cosplay Kunimitsu Tezuka. Kyle was cosplaying Shusuke Fuji. Molly was cosplaying Takeshi Momoshiro, while Megan was cosplaying Sadaharu Inui. Kei was cosplaying Shuichiro Oishi. Austin was cosplaying Takashi Kawamura. Shayne was cosplaying Kaoru Kaidoh. Alex and I were cosplaying our characters, Lee-Lee and Serthia. Everybody learned the song within the next week and we were all ready for the talent show.

--Talent Show--

'The talent show had been running pretty smooth but, when we get up there, we'd knock everybodies undies off!' I thought to myself as I looked at my outfit then at everybody elses. "That was a wonderful ballet routine, Amanda. The last preformance of the school year and talent show, we have a group of people that is singing 'Keep on Dreaming!' It's originally sung by Kyappu. It is from Prince of Tennis. Give it up for..Jessica ____ and her friends that I do not want to name all!" The announcer said as we all walked on to the stage. The music came on and we started to sing.

When we all finished, the audience went off like an alarm. You couldnt hear anything but clapping! Then in the back, we could see the people who were standing there clapping really soft. As if they didn't want anyone to know that they were there. Then, I realized who they were...the REAL Seigaku Regulars! When everybody was seated, they started to dismiss us to the buses. I told all of my friends to wait because I had to tell them. After everyone had gone, and it was only us in the big room, I told them. "The Seigaku Regulars are real! I saw them!" I said as they all looked at me weird. "Eiji! Stop eating all the tacos!" I shouted at Andrew. "But tacos are good, nya!" A voice said behind all of us. We all automatically knew who it was. "E-Ei-Eiji..i-is rea-real?!" Alex shouted as she poked him in the side. "Owies, nya! That hurt!" Eiji said as he poked her back. "Stop it the both of you" Both Tezuka and I said as they both automatically stopped. "saa, he's suppose to look like me?" Fuji asked as he looked at Kyle. I looked over at him not noticing that he was with the group before. I had completely forgotten about Fuji. I fell backwards to the ground onto my butt. "wow...Fuji's actually real.." I said quietly to myself thinking some stuff about him. I blushed deeply and fell onto my back so I was now laying with my back to the floor. "Is she alright?" Fuji asked. "She's always like that.." Alex explained to him. "This Tezuka guy doesnt look that strict" Smith said while looking at Tezuka. Either Tezuka didnt hear him or was ignoring him. "What shall we do next?" Kei asked. "Think.." I said while my blush got bigger. "About what?" Megan asked me. After a moment of me not speaking, Alex came to a conclusion. "I know what she's thinking of" She said while trying to help me up. Me being stubborn, I didnt get up and just layed there with my big blush spreaded across my face. "I..dont feel like moving..." I said while lightly laughing at myself for being so stubborn. After a few minutes I had closed my eyes. As soon as I did, I felt somebody pick me up. I didnt open my eyes because I was afraid of who it was. His touch sent shivers down my spine and everywhere else! "I dont want to open my eyes.." I said in a queit, shy voice. "why not?" He asked. I knew that voice. My face turned as red as a tomato. "Can we go to the party now, Jessica?" Molly asked me. "y-yeah...when I can walk on my own" I replied with my eyes still closed. --At my house-- We all and the actual team got to my house and walked inside. "Anybody want a drink?" I asked them. "Ponta.." Ryoma said. "dude! This is America! Not Japan!" Austin exlaimed as I laughed lightly. "Dont be like that Austin. I actually have ponta. Remember, Im the pro when it comes to anime, manga, and Japan here! Just take a lot at my house" I said while heading for the kitchen. "saa, she's different from the others" Fuji said to himself. "You wouldnt say that when you look at her room" Wendi said while giggling. "Can we just move this along?" Alex said impatiently as Kaidoh looked at her. "where's the bathroom,nya?" Eiji asked Alex. "Upstairs" She replied as Eiji ran upstairs. --With Eiji-- "How am I suppose to pick one door from seven,nya?" Eiji asked himself as he started looking in the rooms. He still hasnt found the restroom after a few minutes. He looks in one of the last two doors and finally finds it. After Eiji finished, he heard music coming from the last room that he didnt check. He slowly walks in. It was my room! --With me and the others-- "Whats taking Eiji so long?" I asked since Eiji was taking a while. "Go check on him. Maybe hes in your room" Shayne said. "He better not be. Id die of embarrasment" I said while laughing nervously. I ran up the stairs and looked around for Eiji. I walked to my room and slowly opened the door to find Eiji sitting on my bed looking around my room! "Eiji!! Get out of my room!" I exlaimed as I ran downstairs and out of my house. "Did you guys hear something?" Kyle asked as he walked towards the front door. "It was Serthia-sama..Eiji was in her room" Alex replied. "Why doesnt she want anybody to see her room?" Inui asked her. "Because, she has tons of things that have to do with Fuji--ahh, the regulars i mean" She replied as Fuji headed upstairs to my room. --With Eiji-- Eiji was still in my room when Fuji walked in. "What do you think of all this, Fujiko?" Eiji asked him. Fuji didnt answer, he just looked around the room. Sure, I had Prince of Tennis stuff everywhere, but the main thing was, that there was ten times more stuff of Fuji than there was of Seigaku, St. Rudolph, Rokkaku, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, Fudomine, Yamabuki, Shitenhouji, and Hyoutei combined. I had tons of plushies of everyone spread out on my Fuji bed spread. I had posters, figurines, dvds, volumes, and tons of other stuff that had to do with him. Fuji finally snapped out of it when Alex punched him. "Why were you dozed out just now?" Ryoma asked him. "Maybe he's thinkin about asking her something" Momo said with a cheesy grin. "If he did, she'd just mega blush and probably faint. Her favorite regular is Fuji. She tries not to be fangirly about it. But, sometimes it just gets the best of her. She really wants him really badly. Its actually not fangirlism..its true love" Alex said as Fuji walked out. "You finally did it, Lee-Lee! Fuji will hate her now because you said she was a fangirl! Its like your fangirlism over Kaidoh--" Austin started but got cut off by Alex punching him straight through a wall. "Shut up, right now Austin" Alex muttered.


End file.
